wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Cenarion Circle reputation guide
The Cenarion Circle in WoW is a neutral faction, based in Moonglade and Silithus. Players start at 0/3000 neutral, except for Druids, who start at 2000/3000 neutral and will be friendly after completing the early class quests at level 16. Before the Burning Crusade expansion, the usual way of gaining reputation was to run AQ20 raids regularly to get access to reputation rewards and recipes. Since the expansion, however, Silithus and especially Ahn'Qiraj gets much less visitors, since Outland gear is generally better and requires less effort. However, many people still like the old regions and instances, and some of the rewards like the do not have an upgrade in the new content. With Patch 2.3, the reputation gains for the Cenarion Circle have been greatly increased, to make it easier for new players who usually will not spend that much time in the old content. There are various methods of gaining reputation, killing mobs belonging to the Twilight Hammer in Silithus, doing repeatable quests (both solo and group quests), non-repeatable quests and of course still AQ20. Also, with the release of 1.12, you can now gain Cenarion Circle reputation by participating in the World PvP in Silithus. Turning in one Silithyst Dust gives you 20 reputation points for Cenarion Circle. Reputation NOTE: Reputation gains changed in Patch 2.0.1 and again in Patch 2.2. The reputation gains in Italic above may not be accurate. Please update this section. Reputation Rewards Quests: The Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj Once the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj open on your server, several quests become available in Cenarion Hold for class specific armor sets. The sets consist of a ring, a cloak, and a weapon. The ring requires Honored reputation with Cenarion Circle. The cloak requires Revered and the weapon requires Exalted. See the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj Quest Loot page for more info. Quests: Field Duty The Field Duty quest chain gives substantial rewards (including epics at the end) from a series of quests introduced in Patch 1.9. These quests are not available until the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj have opened on your server and the 10 hour Opening Event has completed. Visit the Field Duty page for complete details on this quest chain. As of patch 2.3, many of the Field Duty quests have gotten much easier to allow soloing. The giant bug that must be killed in the Field Duty quest dies much faster now. The bugs in the three hives are no longer elite. Morna now has just two marauders, down from six. The Twilight Prophet now has just two guards, down from four. The templars also are easier to solo. Please be advised that reputations gained for quests in italics might be out of date. * Field Duty (Alliance) - 50 Faction (50 Faction at Level 70) * Field Duty (Horde) - 50 Faction (50 Faction at Level 70) * - 50 Faction * - 75 Faction * - 50 Faction * - 100 Faction Non Repeatable Quests Druids can gain faction points with the Circle by completing the quests to get Bear Form, Cure Poison, and Aquatic Form. There is one quest from Maraudon in Desolace which gives faction points with the Circle also. The quest for Dire Maul East from Moonglade can be returned for reputation, too. Silithus: Western Plaguelands: * The Wildlife Suffers Too - 150 Faction ** The Wildlife Suffers Too - 150 Faction ***Glyphed Oaken Branch (Horde) - 250 Thunder Bluff Faction ***Glyphed Oaken Branch (Alliance) - 250 Darnassus Faction Lunar Festival During the Lunar Festival there are additional quests to gain reputation. See that page for more information. Farming Strategies and Hints With the changes in patch 2.2 grinding this reputation has become far easier. Now all the mobs apart from twilight geolords give reputation all the way to exalted, and 10 reputation per kill as long as the mob still cons green. The twilight cultists are between lvl 58 and 61 so the grind should be done before lvl 67 to get maximum faction per mob. At level 70 in entry level raiding or pvp gear, Lords can be 2 manned with a healer + random combination, whilst Dukes can be solod by dps classes, allowing the possibility of grinding scepters for larger reputation gains (not to mention the large amounts of gold and potions reward for scepter hand ins). The fastest rep gain, however, is handing in from Abyssal Templars or from Abyssal Dukes, as it takes 3 times the grinding for only twice the rep, between Dukes and Lords, after the first handin of each class of drop. Here's the rep gain rate for repeat handins: * 150 for 3 from Abyssal Templars * 500 for 3 from Abyssal Dukes (1 Duke 3 Templars) * 1000 for 3 from Abyssal Lords (1 Lord 3 Dukes 9 Templars) Or to put it the other way round, the 27 Templars which would need to be killed to summon 3 lords give 1404 rep (9* 150 + 2* 27 rep at level 70) for handing in Crests, 2004 rep (3* 500 + 9* 50 + 2* 27) for handing in Signets, but only 1804 rep (1000 + 3* 100 + 9* 50 + 27*2) for handing in Scepters. It's ultimately personal choice, but Dukes/Signets seem to be the sweet spot for fastest rep gain, although you are missing out on the quite lucrative drops from killing Lords. Some classes can solo the Lords at level 70, with a moderate set of epic gear. E.g. a level 70 Moonkin with a full PvP arena set, roughly 10,000 health, 15,000 armor, 350 resilience, and 900 spell damage can solo Lords with relative ease, and Dukes are not particularly challenging at all. Most classes which can dps, tank, and heal should be able to solo the Lords with high enough level 70 epic gear, and a little care. Classes which are unable to heal, but have sufficient dps, health, and damage mitigation should also be able to solo the Lords at level 70, in good gear. Lords can be duoed with any melee/healer combo easily also, so if you're a 70 melee, just bring a Lv 65+ healer along and you're just fine. Melee Classes will have a distinct advantage allowing a friendly to exalted grind at level 70 in a matter of hours. Past changes Category:Reputation Category:Cenarion Circle